Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 050
Magna Chum Laude, known as Hayato vs. Cronos! Ayers Rock Sunrise! in the Japanese version, is the fiftieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Chumley Huffington is offered a job as a card designer at Industrial Illusions, and must defeat Dr. Crowler in a duel in order for Duel Academy to recommend him. Summary Promotion exams were just around the corner at Duel Academy. Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale simulate a duel against one another, and Syrus wins, with Jaden having a bad case of test anxiety. Syrus reveals that Chumley Huffington had been up all night preparing for the exams and that this is his last chance - if he fails again, he'll have to leave Duel Academy for good (in the Japanese version, he has failed his exams once, the English version changes this to twice). Later that day, the three sit in an art class, and Chumley has painted a picture of Ayers Rock in Australia. Dr. Crowler then appears on the classroom's monitor and tells Chumley to report to Chancellor Sheppard's office. Sheppard reveals that Chumley has won a card design contest hosted by Industrial Illusions with a design similiar to what he just painted in class. Sheppard reveals that the card has been made, and hands him "Ayers Rock Sunrise". Maximillion Pegasus appears on the monitor via a video phone call. He reveals that if Duel Academy is willing to recommend him, Pegasus will hire him on the spot as a card designer. " destroys "Ancient Gear Golem" with the aide of "Wild Nature's Release".]] Sheppard is willing to recommend him, but Crowler does not agree. He states he will should Chumley be able to defeat him in a duel during the promotion exams the next day. However, should he lose, he'll be expelled. Chumley is nervous, but reminds himself that no matter the result, he does enjoy dueling, so he needs to do his best. Before the duel, Crowler reminds him that he will not go easy on him. Chumley begins by Setting a monster. Crowler plays "Magnet Circle LV2" to Special Summon "Ancient Gear", with its effect activating, allowing him to Special Summon another "Ancient Gear" from his hand. He Tributes them both to Summon "Ancient Gear Golem". He attacks Chumley's Set monster, which is revealed to be "Des Koala". Though Chumley still takes piercing damage from the attack, "Des Koala's" Flip Effect activates, dealing 400 damage to Crowler for each card in his hand. Chumley Summons "Eucalyptus Mole" in Defense Position and Sets a card. Crowler attacks with "Ancient Gear Golem", again inflicting piercing damage. However, this activates "Eucalyptus Mole's" effect, letting Chumley Special Summon "Big Koala" from his Deck. Crowler Summons "Ancient Gear Soldier" in Defense Position and ends his turn. Chumley activates "Wild Nature's Release", adding "Big Koala's" 2000 defense points to its 2700 attack points, giving it enough strength to destroy "Ancient Gear Golem" and reduce Crowler to 1500 Life Points. He then activates his face-down "Beast Soul Swap", returning "Big Koala" to his hand to Special Summon another Beast-type monster of the same Level. He chooses the same "Big Koala". In this way, he circumvents "Wild Nature's Release's" cost of the affected monster's destruction during the End Phase. This also lets "Big Koala" attack again, and Chumley destroys "Ancient Gear Soldier". Crowler plays "Pot of Greed", drawing two cards. He then plays "Ancient Gear Factory", which lets him remove monsters in his Graveyard from play to Normal Summon an "Ancient Gear" monster from his hand without Tribute, so long as the removed monsters have double the Summoned monster's level. He removes his two "Ancient Gears", "Ancient Gear Soldier" and "Ancient Gear Golem" to Summon another "Ancient Gear Golem". He attacks and destroys "Big Koala", with Chumley activating his face-down "Animal Trail" to add "Des Kangaroo" from his Deck to his hand. Crowler activates "Ancient Gear Drill", discarding a card to Set a Spell Card from his Deck. Chumley draws "Ayers Rock Sunrise" and recalls when he saw the real thing. After failing last year, Chumley had taken a trip to Australia with his father, though in exchange, he was supposed to give up dueling. He decided to toss his Deck off of Ayers Rock. However, he could not bring himself to do so. Chumley activates the card he designed himself, letting him Special Summon "Big Koala" from his Graveyard and reduce the attack of "Ancient Gear Golem" to 2600 - 200 points for each Beast, Beast-Warrior and Winged Beast-type monsters in his Graveyard. He activates "Polymerization", fusing "Big Koala" with the "Des Kangaroo" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Master of Oz". He attacks, but Crowler counters with his face-down "Limiter Removal", doubling "Ancient Gear Golem's" attack and winning him the duel. However, Crowler reveals that the point of the duel was not to win or lose - but to test Chumley's improvements and growth as a duelist. Having proven himself, Crowler agrees to offer his recommendation to Industrial Illusions. Featured Duel Chumley's turn * Sets a monster. Crowler's turn * Activates "Magnet Circle LV2", Special Summoning "Ancient Gear" (100/800), this activates its own effect, letting him Special Summon another copy from his hand. * Tributes his two "Ancient Gears" to Summon "Ancient Gear Golem" (3000/3000) in Attack Position. * Attacks and destroys Chumley's face-down monster, "Des Koala" (1100/1800), dealing piercing damage (Chumley 2800), but also activating its own effect, dealing 400 damage to Crowler per card in his hand (Crowler 3200). Chumley's turn * Summons "Eucalyptus Mole" (800/1300) in Defense Position. * Sets a card. Crowler's turn * Attacks and destroys "Eucalyptus Mole" with "Ancient Gear Golem" dealing piercing damage (Chumley 1100), but activating the former's effect, letting Chumley Special Summon a "Koala" monster from his Deck. He chooses "Big Koala" (2700/2000), Summoning it in Attack Position. * Summons "Ancient Gear Soldier" (1300/1300) in Defense Position. Chumley's turn * Activates "Wild Nature's Release", increasing "Big Koala's" attack by its defense, to 4700, at the cost of it destroying itself during the End Phase. * Attacks and destroys "Ancient Gear Golem" with "Big Koala" (Crowler 1500). * Activates his face-down "Beast Soul Swap", returning "Big Koala" (2700/2000) to his hand to Special Summon a Beast-type monster of the same level from his hand. He chooses the same "Big Koala" (2700/2000), as returning it to his hand invalidates "Wild Nature's Release's" effect of destroying the monster during the End Phase. * Attacks and destroys "Ancient Gear Soldier" with "Big Koala". * Sets a card. Crowler's turn * Activates "Pot of Greed", drawing two cards. * Activates "Ancient Gear Factory", removing the "Ancient Gear Golem", "Ancient Gear Soldier" and two "Ancient Gears" in his Graveyard from play to Summon another "Ancient Gear Golem" (3000/3000) in Attack Position, without Tributes. * Attacks and destroys "Big Koala" (Chumley 800), but Chumley activates his face-down "Animal Trail", adding "Des Kangaroo" from his Deck to his hand. * Activates "Ancient Gear Drill", discarding a card to allow him to Set a Spell Card from his Deck. Chumley's turn * Activates "Ayers Rock Sunrise", Special Summoning "Big Koala" from his Graveyard and reduces the attack of "Ancient Gear Golem", by 200 for each Beast, Beast-Warrior and Winged Beast-type monster in his Graveyard, to 2600. * Activates "Polymerization", fusing "Big Koala" with the "Des Kangaroo" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Master of Oz" (4200/3700) in Attack Position. * Attacks "Ancient Gear Golem" with "Master of Oz", but Crowler activates his face-down "Limiter Removal", doubling his monster's attack points to 5200 (Chumley 0). * Crowler wins. Differences in adaptations In the English version, Dr. Crowler is much more vindictive, and generally mocks any effort that Chumley makes until the end of the duel, when he congratulates him on his improvements. In the Japanese version, Cronos admits when Hayato makes impressive moves and even contemplates losing by not activating "Limiter Removal". The English version also cuts a series of flashbacks that Hayato has after his friends cheer him on. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.